


The Soldier and the Surrogate

by Lizphills500



Series: Steve and Loki Through Chris [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris de Burgh (Musician), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: Bucky meets with his new therapist.  At the same time, Loki and Steve meet someone that could help complete their family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm sorry that this has taken far longer to update that I would have liked, but it finally here. This part is longer then my others before as it covers nearly a year of the lives for reasons that will become apparent as you read on.
> 
> I would like to say that I have simplified much that goes on in this story. everything I have written comes from research not from personal experience and I didn't want to over complicate my story. I apologise of any major errors I have made. 
> 
> If you have not read this series before please read all other parts first.
> 
> Thank you once more to Shallowgenepool for proof reading and being my listening ear

Bucky was sat in the clinic's waiting room, wondering what his new therapist would be like. He had told his last one to get stuffed after he tried to go around him and get him out of Stark’s trial. The quack tried to tell him that he wasn’t in a place that he could cope if the trial failed. He didn’t listen to Bucky, so Bucky requested someone else, less than politely.

“Captain Barnes, Dr Danvers is ready for you.” The receptionist said.

Bucky sighed. Given half a chance, he wouldn’t have bothered as all, but he knew that he was still a long way from being okay. It is likely that he would be seeing someone even if it was only every now and again for the rest of his life and had accepted that. All he needed to do was find someone he could connect to. So far, no luck. He stood and went in to the consulting room.

The room wasn’t like the offices he had been to up until now. It was a sitting room set up and there was a sofa as well as a few comfy chairs dotted around. It was very welcoming and Bucky couldn’t help but relax. Standing by a small table at the far end was a woman in a casual pants and blouse . Bucky could only see her back, but her blonde hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. 

“Can I make you some tea or coffee?” She asked. She turned and Bucky could see that the table had some cups, a kettle and a few jars on it.

“I’m fine. Thanks.” Bucky replied. He looked at the Doctor and paused a little, seeing how pretty she looked. She was tall for a woman, but not too tall. The loose ponytail meant that her hair still framed her face a little, while her blue eyes sparkled with intelligence.

“Please, Captain, have a seat.” She said and she carried her coffee to a large green armchair. Sitting down, she pulled out a tablet. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Dr Danvers, but feel free to call me Carol. Before we begin, I need to go though some formalities. What do you want to be called? Is it alright for me to call you James or I can keep to your rank if you prefer.”

Bucky thought for a moment. The last few therapists simply used his first name, trying to be his friend. This felt like he was more in control. “James is fine. I’m not in the army anymore, so my rank doesn’t mean much.”

Carol nodded, making no comment the way others had. “Your notes have your next of kin as Natasha Romanoff, but that’s only been recently.”

Bucky nodded this time. Every therapist he had been to always checked to make sure his personal details were correct before starting. “Yeah, it was my best friend, but he got married last year and they are looking to start a family, as well as switching jobs. So, he’s got enough on his plate. We are this big group of friends, but we're as close as family. We even call each other brother and sister.”

“Family doesn’t always mean blood. You’ve had a good support network around you, that much is clear.” Carol smiled before returning to her notes. “Okay, so you are living on your own, but stay with family if you have an episode. You have refused a standard prosthetic arm, but you are currently being assessed by the medical research team at STARK Industries, to see if you are fit to take part in their recently approved clinical trials for fully functioning artificial limbs. And you have yet to stick with a therapy plan for more than three months. Have I missed anything, James?”

“Nope, Doc, I think you’ve got everything. Going to tell me I shouldn’t be working with Stark.” Bucky challenged.

“I happen to think it will be good for you. You haven’t really set yourself a goal since moving into your own place and this gives you one. When do you expect the new arm to be fitted?” Carol replied, unfazed by Bucky’s forthrightness.

“Not sure, still waiting for a report from their shrinks that I’m fit mentally, then there was something about the nerve endings in the stump. So, it might not happen.”

“And if they turn you down? What do you do then?” Carol asked.

Bucky shrugged. “Carry on. It’ll be a blow, but it’s out of my hands. I was starting to look for a job, so, I'll just start doing that again.”

Carol made a quick note on the tablet. “Ok. Can you tell me why you’ve not got on with any of the other therapists you’ve been under? You’ve seen some of the best working in the city.” 

“You’re the expert, Doc, you tell me.” Bucky countered. He then relented. “I’m not sure what they want from me. I’m not sure what I'm meant to do. What happened, happened. I was there to do a job, which I failed at. My people got killed and I got captured. They wanted to turn me. Make me fight for them, maybe even hurt the ones I care about most. How am I meant to feel about that? Certainly not what the experts seem to think I should be feeling. I just want to get my life back in some sort of order. I can’t be in the army, so I need find that structure out here instead.”

Carol nodded, understanding written all over her face. “Okay, that I can understand. I was in the Airforce for five years, it’s hard not having the military routine. James, I’m not going to tell you how you are meant to feel. All I’m looking for is for you to be able to move forward from where you are now. You make the choices you need to, to make in the real world. If you need to talk about them, to make sure they are right for you, that's up to you. You need to sit here in silence or talk about the weather that fine too. You are in control here.”

For some reason, this seemed to relax Bucky. He had heard it before for nearly all the others he had seen before, but this was the first time he believed it.

“Just one more thing.” Carol continued. “Your personal life. Again, don’t answer if you’re not happy, but is there someone, a significant other?”

“Why, Doc, fancy your chances.?” Bucky didn’t understand why he said that. Yes, he certainly liked the look of Carol, but he respected the professional boundaries.

“Eyes front and centre, soldier.” Carol shot back, but Bucky picked up humour in her voice and a twinkle in her eye, so he guessed he hadn’t offended her.

The rest of the session went by quickly as Carol continued to get to know Bucky. At the end, Bucky left feeling happier and was certain that this was a therapist he could work with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki get the ball rolling on their family.

“Loki, where are you? I’m at the clinic and you’re not here.” Steve said to the voicemail, clearly agitated that his husband wasn’t where he was meant to be and hadn’t picked up his cell.

“I’m standing right behind you.” Loki replied in person, a smile on his face.Steve spun around, hanging up his phone. “You’ve cut it fine. I thought Odin was taking the department meeting.”

“He did but the traffic was shocking. An appointment at rush hour wasn’t the best idea.” Loki commented, kissing Steve.

“It was the only one we could get that worked for her. Come on, we’ll be late.” Steve took Loki’s hand and led him in to the Clinic.

It hadn’t taken Steve and Loki long to decide that they wanted to go down the surrogacy option as opposed to adopting. They both wanted children that had a biological connection to at least one of them. This had produced a slight problem as surrogacy wasn’t approved of in their state. So, they had had to cross the state line into New Jersey. It had taken a few weeks to find a clinic that worked with surrogates located in Jersey City. It would mean a two-hour round trip for appointments but it was worth it.

The couple had also decided to use samples from both of them instead of just one for fertilisation at the recommendation of the clinic. They didn’t really want to know which one of them was the true biological father unless there was a medical necessity. That had been four months ago and they still had a further two to wait, as there was six-month quarantine on samples.Not that they hadn’t been busy in that time. Loki was full-on with the company as always and Steve had had his exhibit opening at the gallery. He currently had three pieces on display there, all featuring different scenes of landmarks in Rome. It had been five originally but he had recently sold two, one to a man simply known in the art world as the Collector. He kept his collection private and any artist who could claim to have a piece as part of it could consider himself honoured. It also meant that Steve’s savings account looked very healthy, with a lot of zeros at the end of the balance.

Part of what The Clinic offered was helping to put couples in contact with prospective carriers. Today Loki and Steve were going to meet the third surrogate the clinic had recommended. The pair hadn’t really gelled with the first two ladies and they both knew they needed someone they could get on with. Steve and Loki went into the office, where their consultant, Dr. Blake, was there to greet them. The man's looks had shocked Loki the first time he met him. He could have been Thor’s twin in another life. Standing next to him was a tall blonde-haired woman. 

“Steve, Loki. Glad you were able to get here. Let me introduce you to Dr Carol Danvers.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, wondering if they were switching consultants. “Doctor?”

The woman smiled. “Yes, I’m a psychologist, I work in therapy, mostly with those suffering from PTSD. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Loki reached out to the outstretched hand to shake it, then Steve did the same. “Sorry, I heard Doctor thought that you were taking over our case.”

“No, no.” Dr Blake clarified. “Dr Danvers has just re-joined our list for surrogates and I thought she might be a good fit for you. I’m going to have to leave you to get acquainted, I’ve got an emergency coming in.”

With the doctor out of the room, the three-remaining people took a seat, Loki and Steve next to each other, while Carol took an arm chair.

“So, how long have you been married?” Carol asked, breaking the ice.

Loki took Steve’s hand. “We had our first anniversary two months ago, but we have been together for over four years. What about you? Are you involved with anyone?” Loki didn’t want to be facing an uncomfortable husband or boyfriend a few months down the line.

“No, just me. Now you must have some questions? Donald says you are being very particular.” Carol smiled as she remembered his exact words being 'picky'.

Steve liked that she wasn’t over-doing the small-talk. “Dr Blake said you had re-joined the Clinic. This isn’t you first surrogacy?” 

Carol nodded. “If we proceed, this will be my third and my last. I started helping a friend who couldn’t carry to term and a couple of years later, the clinic asked if I was willing to carry for another couple. I approached the clinic this time.”

“Do you have contact with the families afterwards? You said that one was your friend.” Loki asked. Carol shifted uncomfortably and didn’t reply, so Loki said quickly. “I’m sorry, if that was too personal. I just wanted to know if you would want to keep in contact afterwards.”

Carol seemed to shake herself. “No, it’s fine. The family the clinic put me in contact with sends me updates, some photos from birthdays and Christmas. My friendship became strained with the first family and they moved away, so I’ve not had any contact. As for contact with your baby, that would depend on you. I will terminate my rights and the baby will be yours.”

Steve was quick to answer. “We wouldn’t want to cut you out completely. We have a large extended family. That’s why we are very picky. If we do this, we would want you to maybe become part of that. Children need all the love they can get.”

Carol seemed to consider this for a moment. “I think I would want to get to know everyone before committing to something like that. But I don’t want to affect this decision we make. I wouldn’t want to meet the rest of your family until we were certain the procedure was a success. Not when it could all be for nothing.”

Loki and Steve agreed, knowing that nothing was a certainly. The three continued talking for about an hour and Loki and Steve found that they clicked with Carol. Carol herself could see the real love this couple had for each other and the family they had. They had talked about the girls and Bucky, although only their names without any detail. It was enough to convince her that the baby would be happy and secure. The meeting came to a close with them agreeing to proceed. There were a few formalities to be taken care of, such as adding Carol to the couple’s insurance for the duration of the pregnancy, but that would be sorted out at a later date.Steve and Loki left the clinic happy to be moving forward towards their family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finds out of he has been excepted on to the trail and Steve and Loki gets some results as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have skipped ahead slightly by a few months and will be doing that several times during this fic.

Bucky was sitting in a clean, modern office in Stark Tower. He was shifting uncomfortably, waiting for someone to tell him if he was in or not. He had gone through more interviews and medical examinations in the past month then he had since his discharge from the Army. It had been a bit gruelling, but the Doctors and shrinks insisted on being thorough. At least the lead researcher seemed easy going, despite the fact that Bucky overheard someone say he had some major anger issues when pushed on certain subjects.

Behind him the door opened and Dr. Banner came in, three tablets balanced in his hands. He sat on the other side of the desk before he even seemed to notice that Bucky as there.

“Ummmmmm. Right… it’s…” The doctor’s eye flicked to Bucky’s arm before grabbing one of the tablets to look for his file. “Okay, it’s James Barnes, Bucky. Left humerus amputation. Sorry you must be the twentieth interview I’ve done this week and they are all starting to blend into one.”

Bucky nodded sympathetically. “I can imagine. So, doc, what’s the bad news?”

“Yes, well….” He examined the file. “Right, well I’m happy to say that we can accept you onto the trial. Your psychological report is positive, considering your experiences and the tests we carried out suggest we should be able to work with the existing nerves in your arm. So, there are a few medical wavers we need you to sign, but after that we should be able to get the ball rolling. Do you have any questions?”

Bucky thought for a moment. He was a little in shock. He had fully expected that due to his reluctance to have a prosthetic, it would go against him and he would be rejected. That he would be accepted was a surprise.

“Umm right. Well Doc, what sort of timeframe are we looking at?”

Bruce put the tablet down and focused on Bucky. “Well, we need to take casts from the remaining limb so we can build a custom attachment for the prosthetic. Then we will be looking at surgery, as we attempt to attach the sensors to the nerves. That should be within the next two to three months. Once we know that sensors are sending and receiving signals, we can add the new limb. It will be fairly basic to begin with, just a claw and you won’t be able to take it out of the lab. But with luck, if it all goes to plan, we may be able to get you something close to a full hand this time next year.” 

“And when you mean functioning, what are we talking? Will I be able to hold things like eggs or will have to stick to heavy duty things like metal bars?”

Bruce considered for a moment. “We won’t know for certain until we see get the interface running. The limb will be designed with pressure sensors so in a perfect situation, you should be able to pick up a porcelain vase. Of course, nothing is perfect, but I will be aiming to maximise the sensations you will be able to experience from your arm.”

Bucky nodded. He knew it would never be the same as his real arm, but this clinical trial was going to be as close as he was ever going to get. Plus, if it worked as well as Bruce was promising, it meant others injured during conflicts had a chance to have replacements as standard.  
“Okay, Doc. Where do I sign?” 

The paperwork took about a half-hour to complete and an appointment was made to get the cast in a few days' time, once all the remaining candidates were signed up. As Bucky stepped out onto the street, he knew he had to tell someone. After all, this would be yet another massive change for him, one for the better. He pulled out his cell and dialled.

 

Carol was sat in the waiting room when her cell rang. Her personal one had been switched off but her business one was never switched off as many of her patients needed to be able to get hold of her at a moment’s notice. She glanced at her caller ID and was surprised, quickly slipping out of the room for a little privacy.

“Hi James, is everything OK? You’ve never had to call me before outside of our sessions.” Carol asked, hoping he hadn’t experienced something that triggered a massive episode.

“No, Doc. Everything's fine. It’s better than fine. I just.. It’s a while till our next session and I wanted you to know that as soon as possible that I’ve been accepted on the Clinical Trial. I just left the meeting with Dr. Banner.” Bucky replied, his voice sounding happier that she had ever heard before.

“Wow, that’s great news.” Carol sighed in relief. She found that she had taken a special interest in this case and generally cared about him, but would not think about how flattered she was that he was one of the first person he had called with his news. “So, what’s the next step? Have you told the rest of your family?”

“I’m going to as soon as I get home, I would prefer to tell them face to face. As for the next step, the Doc wants to custom build an attachment and then I’ll be going under the knife.”

“How do you feel about that? I mean the last procedure you underwent was when they had to remove what was left of your arm.” Carol asked. It had come up during at least one session.  
Bucky hesitated. It was true that the idea of surgery was making him nervous. He hadn't been a fan of hospitals before he was MIA, the long stay afterwards had simply made it worse.

“It’s part of the deal, if I want the arm to work something close to what I had before.”

Carol made a mental note to review his coping methods during their next session. She fully expected that aspects of this trial would hit some triggers for him, ones she imagined from their sessions hadn’t been hit for a while.

“Well, James, I’m really happy for you.” Loki opened the door and raised his eyebrow to Carol. Dr Blake must be ready for them. “I have to go, I have an appointment.”

“Oh right. Sorry, Doc, didn’t mean to disturb you. I’ll see you for our next session. Bye, Doc.”

“Bye, James.” Carol replied before hanging up. She wondered when he would start calling her Carol.

 

Carol went back into the waiting room and sat next to Steve. “Sorry, one of my patients.” 

Steve cocked his head. “Is everything ok?” 

“Yes, everything is fine.” 

Steve and Loki had spent the last few months getting to know Carol and were happy to learn that they liked her a lot. Any doubts that they may have had vanished and they had gone ahead with the procedure as soon as they were able. Luckily Carol had agreed to donate her eggs so they didn’t have to find a donor. Today they would find out if the procedure had been successful. Everyone was nervous. 

“Dr. Blake is ready for you.” The receptionist called out. 

Pushing James out of her mind, Carol stood and followed Steve and Loki into the office. They sat together on a sofa, with Dr Blake already sitting the chair. He smiled. “Okay, guys. Let’s not delay this anymore. I’m happy to tell you that the test results are in and it is a pleasure to tell you, that the procedure was a success. You are pregnant.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki get to see their little one for the first time and they are in for a pleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok we have skipped ahead again so Carol would now be 4 months pregnant. Again a lot of this comes from research so i apologise for any mistakes made.
> 
> Happy Halloween

December rolled around and Steve and Loki were standing next to Carol who was lying on the examination table waiting for the obstetrician. They were waiting for the sixteen-week scan, which would be the first time they would get to see their baby, as well as make sure the pregnancy was proceeding normally. This was of course Carol’s third pregnancy and compared to the previous two, everything certainly seemed to be normal, even if she seemed to be showing much earlier than before and she had some shocking morning sickness. 

As of yet, Steve and Loki hadn’t told the rest of their family about Carol and the baby. They knew the couple wanted kids and had decided on surrogacy, even that they had begun the process, but not how far along they were. However, if everything went well today, they would be telling them tonight as they had already planned for a get together. They tried to do this at least once a month, either at the house or Jane and Thor’s place. 

There was a bustle as the obstetrician hurried into the room and she quickly sat down at the monitor next to the bed. This was their second appointment with Dr. Cho, who had taken over from Dr. Blake now that Carol was pregnant. 

“Morning.” Dr. Cho said, checking her notes. “Okay, so this will be your first scan. Carol, have there been any problems since I saw you last.” She began to ready the ultrasound machine. 

Carol, used to the procedure, was pulling her shirt up slightly revealing her belly. “Nothing major. The bump is showing more than before and this is the worst morning sickness I’ve ever had. I’ve even had to avoid Indian food, just the smell turns my stomach.”

Dr. Cho nodded, as she slipped some blue paper under the waist band of Carol's jeans, before pouring some gel on to her belly. “This will be cold. Well, you know every pregnancy is different.” She ran the ultrasound wand over Carol's belly, looking for the right spot. “I can prescribe you something for the nausea which should makes things a little easier for y..” 

Dr. Cho stopped moving the wand, clearly having found the sac on the monitor. She stared intently at the screen for a moment, all the while adjusting the wand slightly, then said. “It would seem that you will be the happy parents of two bouncing little ones.” Dr. Cho turned the monitor to face Carol, Steve and Loki. 

“Okay, this is baby number one. Heartbeat is strong.” She pointed to the screen at a dark shadow, which had a steady pulsing in the centre. Then she moved the wand slightly, to a different shadow with a pulsing is a different spot. “And that is baby two.” 

Steve and Loki were in shock. Yes, they had been warned that the chances of multiples were higher from IVF than normal as there were multiple fertilised embryos implanted, but then never imagined that it would actually happen to them. Steve reached forward and took Carol’s hand, while Loki wrapped an arm around Steve's waist. Carol herself smiled, looking at the screen. Seeing the babies for the first time always made her smile and this time it was double the effect. 

Steve looked to Dr. Cho. “Are they okay?” 

Dr Cho turned the screen back to her and hit a few buttons on the ultrasound. After moving the wand and changing the angle several times, she nodded and said. “Everything looks normal for this stage. Both are of course slightly smaller than average, but that is common with twins. The fact that it’s just twins means that there shouldn’t be any reason not to carry on as before. Carol, you will need to be monitored more than with that last two as there are other risk factors with twins, but if everything remains normal, everything will be fine.” 

The three parents looked relieved. Loki still had some questions though. “What sort of risk factors are we talking about here?” 

“Well, premature labour is of course almost a given for twins. There is also a higher risk of pre-eclampsia and anaemia, which is part of the reason we will be keeping a closer eye on things.” Dr. Cho explained. “For little ones, there is an increased chance for abnormalities, but again we will monitor for those. And like I said before they will be on the small size, but they should still be completely healthy.” Loki nodded, satisfied for now. 

“There is one thing that might interest you. I see from the notes that the eggs were fertilised with DNA from both of you. The embryos do not share a sac, so it is possible then that both babies will have a different father.”

 

A little while later, the soon to be parents left the clinic, half a dozen sonographic pictures in their pockets. 

Steve was like a school kid, he was that excited. “I still can’t believe it, for the first time it feels real, we are having a baby, Loki. We are having children.”

Loki smiled at his excited husband. He turned to Carol. “We can’t thank you enough for this, Carol. This is better than we could have hoped for.”

Carol hugged him. “It’s my pleasure. Now you know everything is okay, will you be telling your family now?” Loki nodded as he pulled away. 

“We really have to. Thor and Jane had already announced they were having Modi at this point. While we’ve had a good reason for delaying things, we seem to make a habit of keeping things quiet from the rest of them.” 

“We have them all over for drinks tonight, so it will be a good time.” Steve continued. “You’ll be more then welcome to come along too.” 

Carol was a little taken aback. She had never been invited to meet an extended family before. The two couples she had carried for before had not wanted to remind their family of their fertility problems and had kept Carol at arms length from them. Meeting a family like this would be a first, although Loki and Steve had made no secret that they wanted Carol to stay involved after the twins were born.  
“Are you sure about this? I mean, from my experience, it’s not something that happens.” Carol asked, looking from one then the other of them for any doubt. 

“You are our children’s mother, they should meet you.” Steve replied with earnest.

Loki was also smiling. “Trust me, Carol, they will welcome you.”

Carol hadn’t called anyone family in a long time. Maybe it was time to change that and Steve and Loki seemed determined to get their way.

“All right.” She said, smiling. “I have a few appointments this afternoon in Manhattan, but after that, I’m free.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way just seen Ragnarok and it is brilliant, The next Loki's Avengers should work out really well


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a session with Carol and she informs him of her future plans. Loki and Steve make more plans.

“So, Bruce says that now he's got the attachment constructed, he wants to run a few simulations then arrange for surgery after Christmas.” Bucky said, only slightest hint of nervousness in his voice.

Carol nodded, noting the tone. “And how are you feeling now that it’s here? You sounded happier when you were telling me the problems Dr. Banner was having with the attachment.”

Bucky sat back in the chair, his head resting on the back cushion. He couldn’t deny she was right, the idea of going under the knife again wasn’t something he was looking forward to. “I want to do this. I want an arm again, Doc.”

Carol didn’t comment, knowing that there was more to come. She couldn’t help but wonder if he called Bruce, Doc to his face, given that he used his first name during their sessions. Bucky still only ever called her Doc or Dr. Danvers.

“I just…….it’s like you said, the last time I was under the knife they were taking it off and if something goes wrong, will I be losing more? This is meant to be a permanent attachment after all. If it fails, won't they have to cut it away, cut more of what I’ve got left away? I could end up worse than when I started.”

“It’s possible. It could fail and you could come out worse. Is it a risk you are willing to take?” Carol asked, feeling as if she needed to guide him slightly.

Bucky lifted his head to look at her. “I live taking risks or at least I did. I joined the army, knowing what the end result could be. I tried to be with someone, knowing it really wasn’t going to work. It's what I did. But since I came home, I’ve played it safe. Yes, I’ve got my own place, but it’s an apartment not far from Nat. I kept to my family. I want to take risks again, I want that part of me back. Maybe this is where I start.”

Carol nodded. “I’m not here to tell you if you're right or not. I will say that for risk taking, this will be a pretty big one, but I think you’re up to it.” She glanced at her watch. It was the end of the session already. “We had better call it a day there. There is something I need to bring up before we bring it to a close.”

Bucky had just started to get up but sat back down again. “Ok, Doc. Hope there is nothing to worry about.”

Carol smiled. “No, it’s nothing like that. I just need to let you know that I am going to be taking a leave of absence in about four months. I shouldn’t be away long, only for a couple of months, but I felt I should offer you the option of finding another therapist during that time.”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed. “I would rather not, Doc. It’s not something serious I hope?”

“Well, it will be hard to hide soon, so I’m better off telling you. I am pregnant. I’m due in five months, but I don’t plan to take an extended maternity leave.”

Bucky couldn’t explain why he felt a drop in his stomach. He hadn’t realised she was involved with someone. Not that it was any of his business, he reminded himself. He mentally kicked himself before his shocked silence was taken the wrong way. “Well congratulations, Doc. I’m really pleased for you. hope you and your…….partner are happy, I’m sure the tot with be super.”

Carol stopped herself from telling Bucky that she wasn’t involved with anyone. It was an obvious conclusion to jump to, but it didn’t sit right with her. Still, he didn’t need to know the ins and outs of her personal life. “Thank you. I’m sure they will be. So, same time in two weeks.”

 

Steve and Loki spent most of the time after the scan looking over their home. They had already had some concerns over space before they found out that they were having twins. Now there was no way they would enough room for them and their new larger family.

“It won’t work, Loki. No matter how we lay the rooms out, I can’t see us fitting three reasonable bedrooms, a bathroom, the office and a studio upstairs. And if we bring the studio and the office downstairs, there will be no room for a playroom. As it is, we are going to have to lose the snug.” Steve sighed. The last thing Steve wanted to do was move, but he couldn’t see any other option.

Loki had other ideas. “Steve, do I have to remind you what I do for a living? Come with me.”

Loki took Steve out into the garden. It wasn’t a space they had been used much, only the patio in the summer months for BBQ’s. The rest was patchy grass that was cut every so often. Considering they lived in the city, the space was quite large with more than enough room for what Loki had planned as well as keeping a garden space for the children when they were old enough.

“Okay.” Loki said, pointing to the house across from them, the home of an older teenager and his aunt. They were a nice quiet pair even if young Peter was obsessed with spiders. The house itself had been extended with a single-story extension. Loki’s plans were a little bigger.

“I can get the architect here tomorrow to draw up plans. I don’t think it would be too hard to get approval, although I think we could do a two story rather than a single. The only problem I see is that we won’t be able to start work until the warmer weather comes in. Which is right when the babies are due.”

Steve held up his hand. “Wow, slow down, what are you taking about?”

Loki paused, realising he hadn’t actually told Steve his plan. “I think we should put an extension onto the back of the house. If we do a two story one, we could have the three bedrooms upstairs, with the bathroom. Downstairs we can have the bigger studio, an office and the play room, without losing the snug. We could have lots of windows, giving you ample natural light.”

Steve considered the information overload he had just been given. It took a few moments for it to sink in and he could see what Loki was thinking. It was a good plan. Still there was an important question. “How much is this going to cost? I mean, we have to be talking a few thousand.”

Loki nodded. “It won’t be cheap, but if we use the company, we will be getting the materials and labour at-cost. There are perks to being the Vice-President.”

Steve couldn’t deny Loki had a point. “Okay let’s get the architect in, see what plans he comes up with.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol meets the family and is in for a shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this one is a little short and i make no apologies for the ending

Carol arrived at the address Loki and Steve had given her. Her last appointment had run over a little as the patient in question had wanted every detail she could provide on the doctor who would taking her sessions during her leave. The patient was a recent addition to her list and was having weekly appointments. It was time consuming, but necessary.

She guessed that as she was running late, it was likely that she would be the last the arrive, and she would be walking headlong into this very close extended family. It was a little daunting. Still she steadied herself and knocked the door. 

Steve answered and smiled, seeing Carol standing on the doorstep and he pulled her into a hug. “I thought it was you, honey. Bucky is the only one missing and he’s got a key. Come on in, Loki was getting worried that you were going to change your mind.”

“I wouldn’t just not turn up. Have you said anything to your family yet?” Carol asked stepping inside and taking off her jacket.

“Just Odin and Frigga, they are out of town right now. As for the rest, we just said we had someone we wanted them all to meet. We invite other friends over all the time so it's nothing out of the ordinary for them. Although me and Loki don’t normally now I think of it. Its normally Thor.”

Steve led them into the sitting room where Nat, Jane, Darcy and Clint were sitting talking about Loki’s plans to extend the house. Ian was away too, working with Eric in New Mexico, but he was due back at the end of the week, before taking Darcy away of the weekend as an early Christmas present.

Steve led Carol over to Nat and Jane, who were watching Modi walking around the room. The toddler seemed desperate to get into something he shouldn’t and Jane was waiting for him to start.

“Hey guys, this is Carol. Carol, Nat and Jane. Over there are Darcy and Clint and Thor is in the kitchen. The little guy is Modi, his and Jane’s little one. We are just waiting for Bucky but he’s late for everything.” Steve sand as he introduced Carol to the family, before offering her a seat in an armchair. “Can I get you a drink? Loki should be sorting out the Coffees.” 

“Tea please, got to watch the Caffeine.” Carol answered.

Nat raised an eyebrow at the comment and then smiled at Carol as Steve left to help Loki. Jane also smiled before jumping up to help Thor who had come out of the kitchen, stopping Modi playing with Loki’s books. The toddler reacted with the expected melt-down. Seeing him less then Thor, Jane was often the disciplinarian rather than Thor, whom Modi knew just how to play. None of this was helped by the fact that the terrible twos had started with a vengeance.

“Steve and Loki don’t normally bring new people to these get togethers.” Nat said, a disguised question just under the surface.

Carol resisted the urge to slip her hand to her baby bump which could easily give the game away before the dads were ready. “I’ve known them a couple of months and it was nice to get invited. They’ve told me about everyone. Well a little bit, anyway. Can I ask you, what's Nat short for? Natalie?”

“Natasha. Natasha Romanoff.”

Alarm bells started ringing in Carol’s head. Natasha Romanoff. How many of them could be living in New York? Could there be a link between this one and the one who was James next of kin? And suddenly the mention of Steve that James said during his appointment. There couldn’t be a connection, could there? The chances had to be huge.

“Hey are you ok, honey? You’ve gone pale.” Jane said as she sat back down, Modi in her arms. 

Carol’s attention snapped back to the women who were looking at her, concerned at her silence. “Yes, yes. I’m fine.” Carol scanned the room, thinking about the missing member of this family. “Bucky. That’s not his given name, it is?”

Nat and Jane shared a confused look before Nat said. “James. He hates it though and uses a nick name based on his middle name, Buchanan.”

“James? James Buchanan Barnes?” Carol asked, her voice slightly strained at the implications. 

This time Nat frowned. “How did you know that, if you didn’t know his real name?”

Carol wasn’t thinking about Nat or Jane anymore. Standing she said. “I need to talk to Steve and Loki now.” 

She started walking towards the kitchen when she heard the front door open and slam shut.

“Steve, Loki. I hope you’ve got beer in the cooler.” Bucky shouted as he walked in through the door. He spotted Carol, who had stopped in the middle of the room.

“Doc, what are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffy. couldnt help myself


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki, Steve, Bucky and Carol sort out how they all know each other.

Loki stepped out of the kitchen to see Bucky and instantly picked up the tension in the room. Not that it would have been hard to miss. The room was in silence as Bucky and Carol, who had turned to face the newcomer, were now staring at each other. Loki couldn’t have imagined what had happened seeing as Bucky hadn’t been in the house for more than a minute.

“Ummm, would someone care to fill me in here?” Loki asked, moving towards Carol.

Bucky’s eyes flicked from Loki to Carol. He snorted. “I should have known that you would be interfering. So much for patient confidentially, Doc.”

“James, it’s not what you think.” Carol said quickly. She was stuck not wanting to reveal Loki and Steve's news, but equally she wasn’t going to let her professionalism be called into question.

Loki could see that there was more going on here than everyone in the room realised. Clearly these two knew each other, but he couldn’t decide if he should let them sort it out between themselves or intervene. The rest of the family exchanged looks and seeing the same as Loki did, made a sharp exit to the garden, hoping to be filled in later.

“Loki, I need a hand here.” Steve said, just as Bucky replied.

“Well, what is it then, because you shouldn’t even know where this place is.”

Steve was livid that Bucky was being rude to a complete stranger. “Bucky, what the hell? Carol is here because Loki and I invited her. I don’t care what the hell you are playing at or if you’ve had a bad session with your therapist but if you can’t be polite, then the door is behind you.”

“Steve, it’s okay. He's entitled to be annoyed. I am his therapist.” Carol interrupted, seeing that Bucky was getting agitated by the situation.

Loki and Steve both looked at her, their eyes wide. “What do you mean, you’re his therapist?” Steve asked.

Loki got there much quicker. “You specialise in PTSD and your ex-military. It certainly makes sense.”

“Hold on, you mean you didn’t know?” Bucky asked, his question directed to Steve.

“Of course, we didn’t know. You haven’t talked much about your last three therapists, I didn’t get a name for the last one either.” Steve turned back to Carol. “You never mentioned anything. I know you can’t talk about you patients, but a little thing like this might have been something worth telling us before this thing started.”

It was Bucky that answered. “I don’t talk about you guys, I try to keep everything separate, particularly after that one wanted everyone together for a group session.”

“I have only known him as James, so when you talked about Bucky, I had no way to connect the two people.” Carol continued.

Loki raised an eyebrow. “You let her call you James?”

Bucky didn’t say anything so the question died in the air. He was calmer now, now longer believing that he had been betrayed.

“What are you to these two then? What's going on?” Bucky asked, now more interested in what their connection could be.

Carol was the one who answered, as she finally sat down, happier that Bucky was more relaxed. “Remember I said I was pregnant.”

“How could I forget, it was only a few hours ago.” The truth hit Bucky like lightening. “Hold on, are you telling me the Doc is your Surrogate. Steve’s the baby’s father?”

“Well, technically.” Loki replied, taking a seat next to Carol. “He could be the father to one of them, both or neither. We are expecting twins, but we don’t want to know who the biological father of each will be.”

Bucky dropped on to the chair behind him, he couldn’t even hope to imagine what the chances were of the one therapist he was able to get on with was also the woman Steve and Loki would pick as their children's biological mother. Out of the entire population of New Jersey, the odds must be astronomical.

“Bucky?” Steve asked. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. It's just a lot to take in. Look, pal, I’m sorry for thinking that you were going behind my back.” Bucky answered focusing on the living room once more.

Steve laughed and grabbed his friends shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. You wouldn’t be you if you weren’t putting your foot in it, Jerk.”

“Punk.” Bucky laughed. “Can I talk to the Doc a minute, just the two of us.”

A nod from Carol was all it took for the couple to head out into the garden to join the others. They guessed that everyone, especially Darcy, was chomping at the bit to find just what was going on. 

The silence between Bucky and Carol was only broken by the shrieks coming from the garden telling them that Steve and Loki had told everyone about the babies.

“So,” Bucky said. “What happens now?”

Carol sighed. “Well, seeing as I am now involved with your family on a personal level, I can hardly remain impartial during your therapy. First thing tomorrow I’ll draw up a list of therapists who you may be able to work with.”

“Come on Doc. Two years I’ve been in treatment and you are the first shrink I’ve had any luck with. Who else is going to put up with me?” Bucky replied, laughing to himself slightly. Still he knew she was right. It could cost her her career and more. He sighed.

“Ok, Doc. How about we meet up in your office in a couple of days? See what names you come up with.”

“Thank you. you’ve come a long way, James but you need to make sure you keep up with a treatment plan, particularly with the trial still going on. By the way, have you made a decision with that one?” Carol asked, subconsciously dropping into therapy mode.

“Yeah, I’m in. It’s what I’ve signed up for and I’ll see it through.” Bucky replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky starts working with his never limb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have jumped forward about 3 months, Bucky has had his operation and Carol in into her third trimester. also my science isn't great so please give me some leeway over bucky's arm

Steve attempted to add a few more brush strokes before sighing and giving up. It was hard to concentrate while the back yard was a building site. It was early March and some unseasonably warm weather meant that Loki was able to get work on their extension moving earlier than planned. He hoped that this way, they could still get the work finished before the twins arrived in two months time. The planning had gone through on the nod and they had the foundations already dug out. The next step was laying the concrete base, before stating on the walls.

Steve decided to give up on work and headed downstairs to make some coffee. As the water heated up, Steve considered the things that were stopping his inspiration, because it wasn’t just the building work that was making it harder for him to paint.

The biggest concern was of course, Carol and the twins. She had been suffering worse with this pregnancy than with her previous ones. Her morning sickness had been pretty bad and had lasted well into her second trimester. Now she was in her third it had finally let up, but she still felt queasy when eating certain foods.

It also didn’t help that Carol also suffered from raised blood pressure. Given the risks from having twins, Dr Cho has insisted that she reduce her workload. She wanted her on complete bed rest but Carol refused. She also refused to finish work until she got to a month before her due date, even though she was told she would most likely go into labour before that.

Steve and Loki even tried to get her to live with them temporarily so they could keep an eye on her during the evenings but again they were politely told no. Steve had to admit they had chosen a strong and stubborn woman to be their children’s mother and was possibly the reason why she fitted in so well with Nat and Jane.

 

Carol wasn’t the only person on Steve’s mind right now. Bucky had gone in for his surgery almost straight after Christmas and the stump on his left arm now had the mechanical attachment which housed the transmitters that were connected to his remaining nerves. Today he was in the lab with Dr Banner getting the basic limb with claw fitted. He really hoped it worked because it could be a major setback if he couldn’t control the limb. It had certainly taken much longer than originally planned to reach that stage but Steve felt that the slower approach had been for the best.

The kettle whistled and it made Steve shake himself from his thoughts. His eyes drifted to the back yard and he decided to head out to see if anyone on the construction team wanted a coffee too.

 

Bucky was sitting in the lab as Bruce and his lab assistants bustled around him. On the bench in front of him was the aluminium limb. It was little more than supporting poles, optic cables and a bend in the middle that resembled an elbow joint, but at the end were three finger-like rods that Bruce wanted him to operate. They wouldn’t do more than open and close like a claw but it was test if the limb would function at his direction.

“Right.” Bruce said as he approached Bucky, picking up the limb. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

Bruce placed the limb in to the correct position and twisted, locking it in place to Bucky's fixed attachment. Bucky was taken by surprised at the weight. It had been three years since he had lost his arm and this limb was heavier than his real arm would have been. Bruce wheeled a small table to his side and rested the limb on it taking the weight. He then connected up Bucky’s fixed attachment to his computer.

Bucky shifted to get comfortable. “I’m ready, Doc. What's the plan now?”

“Okay, Bucky. I want you to relax. Look at your right hand and flex your fingers.” Bruce said his eyes fixed on his monitor.

Bucky breathed in, before flexing the fingers on his right hand. He looked to Bruce, wondering what to do now.

Bruce nodded slowly. “Okay, while still looking at your right hand, flex the fingers on your left.”

Bucky hesitated. This was it. This was the point where they found out if all this had been for nothing. He focused with all his might on moving the ‘fingers’ on the limb. Nothing happened.

“It’s not working, Doc.” Bucky said, disappointed.

“Your heart rate is elevated. Bucky, you’re thinking about this too much. Try not to think about what your trying to do.” Bruce said, hitting a few keys on his keyboard. “Focus on your other hand, on how moving those fingers felt.”

Bucky took in and let out several big breaths before fixing his eyes firmly on his right hand. Trying to take Bruce’s advice, he looked at his right hand and flexed his fingers on his left. 

“You might want to have a look.” Bucky heard Bruce say.

Looking around, Bucky saw the short rods opening and closing together. The movement was a little jerky but it was happening. He just wished he could feel himself doing it.  
“That’s not me is it doc?”

Bruce smiled. “It is. Now we need to make a few adjustments to the sensitivity and then we’ll try again.”

 

An hour and several tests later, Bucky finally left the lab. He had managed to get the ‘fingers’ to close around a metal cube before Bruce decided that that was enough for that session, with the next one planned for a week’s time so he could increase the number of fingers to five. There was also talk of taking a cast mould of his right hand to so they had a base to work off when fashioning the replica left hand. Now Bucky was heading over to Brooklyn where he was meeting Nat and Clint for coffee. 

Even though it had been nearly ten years since they had been together and three since they finally put it to rest for good, Bucky was never comfortable with seeing her with her boyfriend. But both Carol and his new therapist reminded him frequently that he should not spend too much time on what ifs and so he was determined to get over his hang up with Clint. He was a good guy after all and adored Nat so what more could her brother ask for.

Clint was sitting alone outside the coffee shop when Bucky arrived. He nodded and reached out to shake Bucky’s hand as always. Things were still very formal between them and would more than likely stay that way for a while yet.

“Hey Clint, how’s the job going, brats running riot as always.” Bucky asked as he sat down.

Clint shook his head, smiling. He actually taught art history at the community college but Bucky always referred to his eighteen-year-old plus students as brats. “Not bad, it’s just a shame most students only take the courses to make up their credits but those who really are keen make it worth the effort. How are things with you?”

“Good days, bad days.” Bucky replied, revealing nothing. “Where’s Nat?”

“They are in getting the coffee. Nat thinks I would muck up Carol’s order.”

Bucky frowned. He didn’t know the Doc was going to be here. He knew that since meeting before Christmas, she had taken to the girls and Nat in particular. She fitted snuggly into their group and Bucky could understand why Steve and Loki were happy for her remain involved after the twins were born. It was also something Bucky was happy to see continue too. He liked her a lot, but wasn’t sure where they stood now she was no longer his therapist.

As if they were summoned, Nat and Carol walked out of the coffee shop and put the coffees down in front of each of them, even Bucky with is straight black. Carol was sticking to tea. Bucky noticed that she was looking tired and a little pale. Her ever growing baby bump was taking its toll and she still had just over eight weeks to go.

Nat reached over and hugged Bucky before sitting down next to Clint. “Hey Buck, how was the appointment?”

Bucky seemed happy to talk now Nat was here. “Pretty good. Managed to get movement from the fingers. Still doesn’t look like an arm but I can’t have everything.”

“That great news, James.” Carol said, really pleased. She knew this was going to be a slow process so any sign for progress had to be positive. “What's the next step?”

“Well Bruce said a lot of very technical things which I think boiled down to more fingers and hopefully a greater range of moment. He also wants the sensors to start sending as well as receiving information or at least I think that's what he said.” Bucky replied with a shrug, before looking over Carol again. “How about you, Doc? Are Steve’s kids being as much of a punk as their dad was?”

Carol rubbed her belly, wincing as one of the babies choose that moment to kick. “Seeing as Thor tells me all the time that Loki was a shit as a kid too, I’m not placing blame anywhere.” 

She looked at Bucky, still unable to understand why he still called her Doc, but then she still called him James rather then Bucky. She had to admit that she liked the idea of getting to know him personally rather than professionally, but the twins complicated matters slightly for her.

All that aside she smiled again and said. “Would you like to feel?”

Bucky hesitated. He was the only one who hadn't felt the babies kick. He reached out his hand and Carol took it, guiding it to the right place. He waited for a few moments before he felt what was clearly a foot kicking out trying to stretch. That was his niece or nephew and the idea made him smile at Carol. 

Nat watched the interaction between the pair in front of her, both of whom seemed to have forgotten her and Clint were there. This would be an interesting match-up and one she wouldn’t be averse to seeing it develop further. It was certainly something she would be talking to Jane about later on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to repeat that i believe that childbirth is a private thing and will there for be off screen.

Bucky felt a little strange walking into the Clinic where Carol worked for the first time in nearly four months. Especially as he wasn’t going as a patient. It certainly wasn’t something he had expected to do anytime soon.

Steve and Loki were meant to be taking Carol for lunch but there had been a problem with the extension. The walls were erected and the roof supports were in place, but the tiles still had to be laid and the new windows fitted before the build would be water tight. Only then could the dividing floor/ceiling be put in place. Once that was done, Steve and Loki would be putting their belongings in storage and moving into the Borson’s house while the rooms were remodeled. The problem was that the custom windows for Steve’s studio were wrong and there was an argument on site as to whose mistake it was.

Carol was in her last week at work before she went on her maternity leave and despite the doctor’s advice, was trying to see all her patients before she did so. Steve and Loki knew better by now than to try and talk her out of it and instead ensured that she took her lunch break by one of them eating it with her. Knowing they were needed at home to sort out the problem there, Steve and Loki had asked Bucky to take Carol for lunch instead.

Bucky headed straight to the receptionist. “Can you tell Doc Danvers that James is here when she’s ready.”

The receptionist looked at him for a moment then said. “It’s Captain Barnes, isn’t it? I was under the impression you were seeing another therapist. I’m afraid Dr. Danvers doesn’t have any available appointments today or in fact not for the next few months.”

“Oh. I’m not here for an appointment.” Bucky said quickly.

Before either could say anything else, the door to Carol's office opened and a man came out looking rather flustered. “Umm. I think we need some help here. Dr. Danvers isn’t looking well.”

Without thinking, Bucky started moving towards the door but the receptionist stopped him. 

“I’m sorry, Captain Barnes, but you can’t go in there. It’s against procedure.” She said, her arm blocking his way.

Carol must have heard what was going on through the open door. “Bucky!” She called out.

Ignoring the receptionist, Bucky ran into the office and saw Carol sitting in her chair, gripping on to the arms hard. Even Bucky could tell she was having contractions.

“Carol, honey. How long have they been going on? Why haven’t you said anything.” Bucky scolded mildly, even as he knelt by her chair and took her hand in his.

“They only started a little while ago, so I thought I had plenty of time to finish my appointments before lunch. But it's much quicker than before. They are only ten minutes apart. I’ll never get to the clinic in time.” Carol replied through gritted teeth.

“Don’t worry about that, getting you to the hospital is more important now.” Bucky replied, only wincing slightly at Carol’s grip on his hand.

The receptionist had clearly decided not to interfere and had instead called an ambulance. Bucky held on tight while they waited, reassuring her though the pain. The ambulance arrived and the paramedics quickly got Carol aboard. They tried to stop Bucky riding with Carol but she was having none of it.

“These are his nieces or nephews. Either he’s in here with me or you can leave me on the side grrrrrrrr sidewalk. Your choice!” She growled as another contraction hit her.

The paramedics could see she meant business and motioned Bucky to jump aboard. He frantically sent a text to Steve as they took off.

 

Steve was watching Loki argue with the window suppler, the email detailing their order in his hand. Between them they had remeasured the space for the windows and then compared it to the measurements on the order, which, unsurprisingly, matched. However, the supplier still maintained that the glass panels being too big was somehow Loki’s teams fault. Loki refused to give in, particularly as he knew he was correct. He had already contacted the supplier’s head office and was waiting for phone call back.

Steve was so focused on the argument that he missed his phone beep the first time, but heard it the second time the alert went off. He quickly glanced at the screen and was putting it back in his pocket, when the words of the message actually sunk in.

“Loki.” Steve shouted at his husband, his voice carrying over the argument. Loki turned sharply to look at him. “Carol's gone into labour, Bucky's with her and they are heading to the hospital.”

Loki cursed. Dr Cho told them that she would likely come early and it would be today. He looked back to the supplier. “I want your CEO to contact me first thing next week with a date for delivery of the replacement windows to the correct size. And remind him how much business my company does with his. It would be unfortunate if I were to take it elsewhere. Along with many of your other clients, I can promise you that.”

Steve had already gone back inside the house. He told the construction team to finish up for the day, before getting back on the phone and called Frigga, Natasha, Jane and Darcy in quick succession, letting them know what was going on. He then tried Bucky again, but found his phone was off.

“They must be at the hospital, all I’m getting is Bucky’s answerphone.” Steve said as they grabbed their belongings and the new babies' things, before rushing out to the car.

The lunchtime traffic was slow, but the couple finally arrived at the hospital and found Bucky waiting for them in a reception area outside the Maternity department.

“She’s okay, last time I saw her, she nearly broke my fingers, but I think her waters have broken. They wouldn’t let me in any further or tell me any more because I’m not the father or her partner.” Bucky explained as he pointed them in the direction of the delivery rooms. 

“Thanks, Buck, for looking after her.” Steve said as he hurried thought the reception area.

Bucky stopped at a set of double doors. “Steve……. tell Carol……. just don’t faint in there okay, punk.”

Steve paused for a moment, debating whether or not to ask Bucky what he was really going to say, then decided against it. “Not a chance, jerk.” He replied instead with a smile.  
Steve turned and followed Loki through the doors to the delivery room.

 

Two hours later, Carol was resting in her hospital bed. Steve and Loki were sitting next to the bed, a baby in each of their arms. Steve was holding a little boy, a small quiff a dark hair on his head. Loki had a blonde little girl in his arms.

Steve’s heart was well and truly stuck in his throat. He never knew he could love anyone more than Loki, but holding his children for the first time, he realized it was more than possible. 

Loki stood and knelt down next to the chair. “So, this is it. We’re dads now. No peace, no relaxation, no quickies in the kitchen for the next twenty-five years or so.”

Steve looked at the baby in his arms. “Worth it. So, we going with names we picked? You’re sure you don’t want to use names from your family’s Norse culture.”

Loki shook his head. “The names hardly roll off the tongue. Better we pick something more in keeping with where they will be growing up.”

Steve smiled. “Ok. Rosanna and Michael, it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback as always welcome.


End file.
